Angel's Song: Another Story
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Kenangan akan sosok Kaito terus memenuhi pikiran Meiko.  Another Story from Angel's Song.  Mind to RnR? And thx for reading
1. Our World

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

A/N: Minna, aku kembali lagi...^^ Ada yang masih ingat dengan cerita Angel's Song? Ini another story yang pernah aku janjikan. Semoga suka...

Ket: AU, OOC

* * *

**Angel's Song: Another Story**

**Chap 1: Len x Rin**

**

* * *

**

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak Len dan Rin berpacaran, meski sudah lumayan lama tetap saja Meiko belum sepenuhnya merestui hubungan mereka. Bagaimana bisa sepasang anak kembar saling berpacaran? Itulah yang ada di dalam benak Meiko.

Sekarang Rin sedang mempersiapkan sarapan, hari ini adalah hari Minggu yang cerah. Meiko janji hari ini ia tidak pergi bekerja, karena itu Rin semangat untuk memasak. Rin melirik ke arah jam dinding, sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

"_Okaa-san _belum bangun juga?" gumam Rin sambil melepas celemek masaknya. Ia segera menuju kamar Meiko dan mengetuknya pelan. "_Okaa-san, _bangun. Aku sudah membuat sarapan."

Tidak lama Meiko keluar dari kamarnya, wajahnya terlihat masih mengantuk. Tapi ia berusaha agar tidak merusak suasana hari ini.

"Terima kasih, Rin. _Okaa-san _lelah karena pekerjaan kemarin." ujar Meiko yang perlahan turun dari tangga menuju ruang makan, diikuti pula oleh Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo makan." ujar Rin.

"_Itadakimasu." _ujar keduanya serempak dan mereka mulai makan. Tidak lama ponsel Rin berbunyi, Rin langsung melihat layar ponselnya dan tersenyum begitu melihat nama siapa yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Halo... Iya, nanti aku bisa kok... Iya, jangan lupa." ujar Rin santai pada orang yang menelponnya. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Rin kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Len ya?" ujar Meiko langsung.

Wajah Rin mendadak memerah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Meiko. Ia malu kalau Meiko tahu siapa yang menelponnya. Meski Rin sudah berpacaran dengan Len, tetap saja Meiko sedikit menunjukkan rasa ketidaksukaannya.

"Benar kan tebakan _kaa-san._" gumam Meiko sambil memakan kembali sarapannya.

"Iya." ujar Rin.

Lalu mereka berdua terdiam, hanya terdengar suara peralatan makan saja juga dentingan jam dinding. Entah kenapa mereka berdua menyukai suasana yang sepi seperti ini, tapi Rin tahu kalau seperti ini Meiko sedang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan tidak sukanya.

"_Gochisou sama._" ujar Meiko. Ia menaruh peralatan makannya di tempat cuci piring dan mencucinya, lalu ia menuju kamar mandi. Rin langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menghentikan langkah Meiko.

"_Okaa-san _masih tidak suka aku berpacaran dengan Len?" tanya Rin sambil memegang lengan Meiko, matanya menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Meiko hanya tersenyum melihatnya, ia mengelus rambut Rin pelan.

"Aku memang masih tidak suka, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Menghalangi kalian? Kalian malah akan berbuat makin jauh dan membuatku tambah tidak suka. Lebih baik begini." jawab Meiko.

"Aku tidak..."

"Sudahlah, Rin. Kau lakukan yang kau suka saja, tapi jangan harap tidak luput dari pengawasanku."

Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam, Rin tahu meski Meiko mengatakan semua itu dengan pelan tapi ada nada ketidaksukaan disana. Rin tahu Meiko yang paling tidak suka ia berhubungan dengan Len, kakak kembarnya. Orangtua mana yang ingin kedua anaknya berpacaran?

"Kamu nanti pergi dengan Len kan? Hati-hati... _Okaa-san _juga mau siap-siap dulu, ada jadwal pemotretan." ujar Meiko yang langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Rin hanya terdiam, tampaknya akan butuh waktu yang lama agar Meiko bisa benar-benar memahami perasaannya pada Len.

.

.

.

Lain lagi dengan Len, ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk kencannya dengan Rin. Meski mereka sering bersama tapi entah kenapa Len tetap ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Rin, seolah-olah tidak ingin terpisahkan.

Kaito yang saat ini sedang melihat beberapa berkas model baru yang masuk di agensinya terlihat serius. Tiba-tiba ia merasa dipeluk dari belakang.

"_Otou-san_..." panggil Len.

"Hei Len, ada apa?" tanya Kaito yang melepaskan pelukan Len itu.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Kaito memperhatikan Len dari atas hingga bawah, ia memakai kemeja berwarna hijau terang dengan celana jeans dan memakai jaket berwana abu-abu. Kaito hanya tersenyum melihat penampilan Len.

"Bagus kok. Ternyata anakku tahu _fashion _yang sedang _trend._" ujar Kaito.

"Tentu saja!" seru Len. "Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti."

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya Len meninggalkan Kaito di rumah, ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Rin. Kaito hanya tersenyum saja melihat kepergian anaknya itu.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menghalangi perasaannya pada Rin." gumam Kaito.

* * *

Meiko sudah selesai siap-siap, sekarang ia ingin berangkat keja. Rin mengantar Meiko menuju pintu depan, ia ingin membuat Meiko senang bagaimanapun caranya. Baru saja Meiko membuka pintu sudah ada sosok Len di depan.

"Len?" tanya Meiko heran.

"Oh... Halo Meiko-san dan Rin." sapa Len sambil tersenyum.

"Rin, Len sudah datang. Aku harus pergi," ujar Meiko yang berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Meiko hanya tersenyum tipis. 'Meski benci mengakuinya, kurasa tidak apa mereka memiliki perasaan seperti itu.' batin Meiko.

.

.

.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Len dan Rin di depan pintu apartemen, mereka berdua terdiam. Rin melirik ke arah Len yang sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya, ia terlihat sangat keren. Wajah Rin tiba-tiba saja memerah. Menyadari wajah Rin memerah, Len berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Len sambil menyentuh kening Rin.

Jantung Rin berdetak sangat kencang, wajahnya makin memerah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan tangan Len yang berada di keningnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tunggu ya, aku siap-siap dulu." ujar Rin berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya.

"Penampilanmu begini juga bagus kok." ujar Len sambil tersenyum.

Rin memperhatikan penampilannya, ia memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam. Penampilannya cukup manis bagi Len. Len segera menggengam tangan Rin, Rin merasa jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang.

"Ayo kita jalan." ajak Len.

"Eh? Baiklah..." gumam Rin pelan. Lalu mereka berdua mulai pergi kencan berdua.

* * *

Seperti biasa, tampaknya kencan mereka tidak pernah absen dari toko _ice cream _yang berada di dekat taman. Mereka selalu kesana, terkadang makan _ice cream _atau hanya memesan roti yang ada _ice cream _di dalamnya.

"Kita selalu pergi kesini ya, Rin?" tanya Len sambil memakan rotinya.

"Iya. Aku suka." jawab Rin sambil tersenyum. Ia memakan rotinya dengan cepat, dan _ice cream _yang ada di dalam roti itu melumer keluar dari roti. Len hanya tersenyum melihatnya, ia melihat Rin makan roti _ice cream _itu seperti melihat anak kecil yang makan _ice cream. _Ada noda _ice cream _di sudut bibir Rin.

"Rin, kau seperti anak kecil kalau begini." ujar Len sambil menghapus noda _ice cream _di sudut bibir Rin dengan tisu. Wajah Rin mendadak memerah, ia hanya tersenyum saja.

"Maaf..." gumam Rin.

"Tidak, kau manis kalau begitu." ujar Len.

Lagi-lagi jantung Rin berdetak kencang, entah kenapa setiap ucapan dan sentuhan Len membuatnya lemas. Ia tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Meski sudah lumayan lama berpacaran tapi rasanya seperti pasangan yang baru berpacaran.

Setelah selesai memakan pesanan mereka, mereka berdua pergi menuju taman hiburan. Sebenarnya kencan mereka tidak pernah jauh dari tempat-tempat tadi, tapi itu tidak membuat mereka bosan. Rasanya seperti melihat kenangan mereka, itulah yang membuat tempat itu berkesan.

"Kita juga selalu kesini." ujar Rin senang sambil melihat beberapa wahana di taman hiburan.

"Semuanya tidak pernah berubah, Rin." ujar Len sambil menggengam tangan Rin lembut.

"Iya."

Mereka berdua menaiki beberapa wahana dan mereka menikmatinya. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin mereka bertemu dan berpacaran, meski hubungan mereka terlarang tetap saja tidak menghentikan mereka untuk saling mencintai.

.

.

.

Ternyata hari cepat berlalu dan sudah hampir menjelang senja, Len meminta Rin untuk menaiki wahana kincir putar berdua. Rin menyetujuinya dan mereka berdua menaiki wahana itu. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dan melihat pemandangan senja. Langit terlihat lebih indah jika dilihat dari tempat yang tinggi.

"Wah... Senja jadi terlihat lebih indah." gumam Rin.

"Kau benar. Syukurlah kau menyukainya..." ujar Len.

"Kau kan tahu kalau aku menyukai yang seperti ini."

Len hanya tersenyum, ia berjalan mendekati Rin dan memeluknya dari belakang. Rin cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Len itu, ia bisa merasakan kalau jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Tangan Len memeluk pinggang Rin, Rin menyentuh tangan Len.

"Hari ini juga terima kasih, Rin." gumam Len.

"Untuk?" tanya Rin.

"Terima kasih untuk mencintaiku hari ini dan beberapa bulan kemarin."

"Sama-sama. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Len segera melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Rin dan menyentuh kedua pipi Rin, ia mendekati wajah Rin dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Rin menutup matanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Len, ia menikmati ciuman dari Len.

'Len, aku senang...' batin Rin.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka berdua telah turun dari wahana itu dan berjalan pulang. Tapi Len tidak mengantar Rin ke apartemennya, mereka berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Rin bingung kemana Len akan membawanya.

"Len, kita mau kemana?" tanya Rin.

"ikut saja. Kau pasti suka." jawab Len sambil terus menggengam tangan Rin dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Akhirnya mereka berhenti tepat di depan cafe, Len mengajak Rin masuk ke dalam.

"Oh, Len-kun. Selamat datang." ujar sang pemilik cafe yang juga merupakan temannya atau lebih tepatnya teman Kaito, Hiyama Kiyoteru.

"Selamat malam, Hiyama-san," ujar Len. "Rin, kamu duduk di ujung sana ya. Itu kursi kita." Rin mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju meja yang ada di paling ujung, tepatnya meja itu berada di luar ruangan. Dan di tempat itu posisi untuk melihat langit lebih jelas.

Len berjalan mendekati Kiyoteru yang sedang sibuk melihat-lihat jenis _wine _yang akan dimasukkan ke gudang. Len langsung duduk di kursi dekat Kiyoteru.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya Len.

"Tenang saja, Len-kun. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya untukmu." jawab Kiyoteru santai.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih," Len langsung pergi meninggalkan Kiyoteru dan menghampiri Rin yang sedang memandang ke arah langit, langit malam terasa menenangkan baginya. "Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa." ujar Rin.

Tidak lama ada seorang _waiter _yang menghampiri mereka untuk menanyakan pesanan mereka. Setelah selesai memesan mereka tinggal menunggu datangnya pesanan mereka, mereka berdua terdiam melihat pemandangan langit.

"Oh ya, Rin. Kau pernah bilang ingin melihat bintang dengan jelas kan?" ujar Len untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Iya. Aku ingin sekali." ujar Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu hari ini kau beruntung."

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba ada kembang api yang menyala di dekat sana, menambah indahnya pemandangan langit. Tidak lama berselang Rin melihat ada banyak bintang di langit. Seolah-olah kembang api tadi memperbanyak jumlah bintang di langit.

"Wah... Indah sekali..." gumam Rin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja. Apalagi bintang yang paling bersinar ada di sampingku." ujar Len sambil menggengam tangan Rin.

Wajah Rin kembali memerah, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang bahkan terasa hampir menyesakkan. Ia bahagia Len mengatakan itu padanya, tidak salah ia mencintai Len. Rin langsung saja bangun dari kursinya dan memeluk Len.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Len." ujar Rin.

"Sama-sama, Rin." ujar Len sambil mengelus rambut pirang Rin dengan lembut.

Tidak lama w_aiter _itu datang membawa pesanan Len dan Rin, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Len dan Rin tersenyum saja. Len segera mengantar Rin kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Silahkan makan, Rin. Itu menu terbaik di sini." ujar Len.

"Baiklah." ujar Rin sambil memakan makanan yang ia pesan tadi.

Mereka berdua menikmati makan malam hari ini, seperti sedang mengadakan _candle light dinner. _Tanpa lili atau apapun mereka sudah menikmatinya, dengan berada bersama dan tidak pernah melepas genggaman tangan itu sudah cukup.

"Rin..." panggil Len.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin bingung.

Len tidak menjawab, ia kembali menggengam tangan Rin. Kali ini genggamannya terasa kuat, Rin sedikit bingung apa yang ingin Len katakan. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum saja, ia juga menggengam tangan Len.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melepaskan genggaman tangan kita ini." ujar Len.

Mata Rin terbelalak lebar, ia tersenyum pada Len. Ia semakin menggengam tangan Len dengan lembut.

"Tentu!" seru Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin dunia ini, dunia kita bisa dilalui bersama." ujar Len lagi.

"Iya. Aku ingin melaluinya denganmu, Len."

Len bangkit dari kursinya, hanya sekedar untuk mengecup pelan kening Rin. Rin menutup matanya perlahan dan kembali membukanya. Ia tersenyum melihat Len, tapi wajahnya juga mulai memerah.

"Dunia ini akan kita lalui bersama." ujar Rin.

"Iya. Dunia dimana kita akan selalu bersama." gumam Len.

Mereka hanya bertatapan satu sama lain dan Len langsung mencium bibir Rin, hanya sebentar karena mereka berada di tempat umum. Rin senang karena Len akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Dunia akan terasa indah jika mereka lalui bersama, dunia milik mereka.

Genggaman tangan yang tidak akan pernah lepas, ucapan cinta yang selalu diucapkan, kebahagiaan milik berdua. Semuanya kenangan indah yang ada dalam dunia milik mereka berdua.

**The End**

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga minna...

Chap ini menceritakan kisah LenRin dan sudah tamat.

Chap depan menceritakan tentang Kaito dan Meiko sekaligus juga last chap.

Semoga minna masih mau membacanya.

Jangan lupa reviewnya. Hehe...^^


	2. Nostalgia

A/N: Thx buat teman-teman yang udah review...

Ini last chap yang aku janjikan.

Happy reading...^^

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

Warning: AU, OOC, OC

Ket: Italic adalah flashback

* * *

**Angel's Song: Another Story**

**Chap 2: Kaito x Meiko**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sibuk bagi Meiko Sakine, bagaimana tidak? Sudah dari kemarin ia terus melakukan pemotretan untuk berbagai macam majalah. Banyak para sponsor yang meminta Meiko sebagai modelnya dan Meiko tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja.

Sekarang Meiko juga sedang bekerja, ia berpose dengan gaun malam yang sangat cantik. Fotonya ini untuk majalah perhotelan yang sedang populer di Jepang. Fujimura Satoshi, sang fotografer andalan sudah berkali-kali mengambil pose yang bagus.

"Nah, sudah cukup Meiko. Kerja bagus, kau bisa istirahat sebentar." ujar Satoshi.

"Baik." Meiko berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang dekat dengan beberapa staf lainnya. Karena gaun malam yang ia pakai sangat panjang ia harus mengangkatnya sedikit agar bisa berjalan.

Akhirnya Meiko bisa berisirahat sebentar dari kegiatannya hari ini, ia menghela nafas panjang. Tapi belum sempat ia merasa rileks, bahunya ditepuk seseorang.

"Kerja bagus, Meiko." ujar seorang pria berambut biru.

Meiko segera menoleh ke samping dan melihat pria itu. Pria itu hanya tersenyum saja dan langsung duduk di samping Meiko. Meiko juga tidak keberatan, toh ada teman untuk mengobrol.

"Terima kasih, Kaito." ujar Meiko.

Kaito Shion, yang merupakan mantan suami Meiko ini sedang berusaha berbaikan dengan Meiko. Sekarang mereka berdua terlihat lebih akrab daripada yang dulu, ya meski belum terlihat ada harapan untuk kembali bersama seperti dulu. Tapi itu sudah cukup.

"Tapi, kok kamu ada disini?" tanya Meiko heran. Kaito hanya tersenyum manis saja.

"Iya, karena aku menerima tawaran untuk menyeleksi model di agensimu." jawab Kaito.

"Seleksi model? Tumben kau mau menyeleksi untuk agensi ini?"

"Iya. Kan karena ada kamu."

Kaito langsung menatap lurus ke arah Meiko, wajah Meiko tiba-tiba saja memerah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaito dan melihat beberapa staf yang sibuk mempersiapkan pemotretan.

'Uh, kenapa wajahku memerah begini?' batin Meiko.

Belum sempat Kaito ingin berbicara lagi dengan Meiko, datanglah seorang wanita berambut abu-abu panjang. Ia memakai kemeja dan celana jeans, penampilan yang santai untuk orang yang bekerja di agensi model.

"Ah, Yowane-san..." gumam Kaito dan Meiko bersamaan.

"Kau kemana saja, Kaito-san. Waktunya untuk menyeleksi para model lagi." ujar wanita bernama Yowane itu, lebih tepatnya Yowane Haku.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti Meiko." pamit Kaito. Ia mengikuti Haku untuk pergi ke ruangan sebelah, ruangan para panitia penyeleksi model. Meiko hanya memandang punggung Kaito dari kejauhan, entah kenapa senyum terlihat di wajahnya.

"Meiko, waktunya bekerja lagi." ujar Satoshi.

"Baik." Meiko melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pemotretan dan kembali berpose dengan indahnya.

* * *

Setelah sekitar tiga jam berlalu akhirnya Kaito bisa beristirahat, tugasnya menyeleksi model di agensi ini cukup berat. Maklum, ternyata para calon model yang mendaftar lumayan berbakat.

Kaito berjalan menuju ruangan pemotretan Meiko, disana ia melihat Meiko yang sedang berpose. Wajahnya manis sekali, membuat mata Kaito tidak bisa terlepas dari sosok Meiko.

"Aku jadi ingat... dulu..." gumam Kaito.

* * *

_Ketika Kaito masih bekerja sebagai pria di host club tentu terdengar banyak berita mengenai wanita-wanita cantik, termasuk Meiko. Ada salah satu rekan Kaito yang membicarakan betapa menariknya Meiko jika ia sedang berpose di salah satu majalah. Toh Kaito kurang memperdulikan hal itu, tapi karena penasaran ia mengecek keadaan Meiko._

_Kaito mengunjungi Meiko yang sedang bekerja di salah satu agensi model yang cukup terkenal. Ia diperbolehkan masuk karena mengaku sebagai suami Meiko. Ketika Meiko selesai bekerja, Kaito menghampirinya._

"_Kerja bagus, Meiko." ujar Kaito sambil membelai lembut rambut coklat Meiko._

"_Te... terima kasih..." gumam Meiko dengan wajah memerah. "Tapi kenapa kamu disini?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, tidak apa-apa kan?"_

_Wajah Meiko kembali memerah karena kata-kata Kaito, namanya juga pasangan pengantin baru. Setiap ucapan dan tindakan dari pasangan membuat kita merasa sangat senang._

"_Kita ketemu di rumah saja ya?" ujar Meiko pelan._

"_Baiklah. Sampai nanti." akhirnya Kaito pergi meninggalkan Meiko untuk bekerja lagi, toh ia sudah ditelepon oleh beberapa pelanggan tetapnya._

* * *

"Masa-masa indah ketika bersamanya," gumam Kaito lagi. Ia melihat Meiko sudah selesai dengan pemotretannya, Kaito segera mendekati Meiko. "Kerja bagus, Meiko." Kaito membelai lembut rambut coklat Meiko.

Tiba-tiba wajah Meiko memerah, ia ingat sentuhan tangan Kaito ini. Lembut dan terasa seperti ingin melindungi. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa, jujur saja mungkin Meiko bisa pingsan kalau terus seperti ini.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku." gumam Meiko pelan.

Merasa bahwa Meiko tidak menyukai tindakannya, Kaito perlahan menurunkan tangannya yang berada di atas kepala Meiko. Meiko hanya menghela nafas sejenak, ia bisa merasa tenang kali ini.

'Kenapa?' batin Meiko bingung.

Ketika Meiko dan Kaito hanya saling berdiam diri, Satoshi sibuk melihat hasil kerjanya di kamera miliknya. Lalu datang _stylist _pribadi Meiko, ia membawa Meiko menuju ruang _make up._

Kaito hanya menatap sosok Meiko yang mulai menjauh sambil tersenyum tipis, ia hanya berjalan-jalan melihat ruangan pemotretan. Tidak lama datang salah satu staf, tapi dari wajahnya tampak kalau ia sedang panik.

"Fujimura-san, gawat..." ujar staf itu yang bernama Hiroki.

"Ada apa Hiroki? Wajahmu keliatan kacau." tanya Satoshi.

"Model pria untuk pemotretan selanjutnya tidak bisa datang."

"Apa?"

Satoshi tampak kebingungan, model pria untuk pemotretan selanjutnya tidak datang? Padahal ia bagian penting untuk pemotretan kali ini. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Kalau memanggil model yang lain, waktunya tidak cukup.

"Jadi apa yang harus saya lakukan?" tanya Hiroki.

"Hmm... Ah, aku tahu!" seru Satoshi sambil menepuk tangannya. Ia langsung berlari ke arah Kaito. "Kaito-san."

"Eh? Fujimura-san. Ada apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Maukah kau menjadi pengganti model pria kali ini?"

"Ha?"

Kaito bingung dengan tawaran ini, menjadi model pengganti. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berpose layaknya model, meski ia tampan. Tugasnya dulu sebagai pria yang bekerja di _host club _hanya melayani wanita saja, dan tugasnya sebagai penyeleksi model baru itupun kurang banyak membantu.

"Ano... Apakah saya bisa?" tanya Kaito bingung.

"Tentu kau bisa," jawab Satoshi senang. "Hiroki, kau bawa Kaito-san ke ruang _maka up _dan minta Midori untuk mendandaninya."

"Ok." Hiroki segera menghampiri Kaito dan membawanya menuju ruang _make up. _

"Dengan begini pemotretan tidak akan gagal." gumam Satoshi puas.

* * *

Meiko sudah didandani oleh _stylist _pribadinya, wajah manis terlihat makin manis dengan dandanan yang _natural. _Tapi yang membuat Meiko malu adalah pakaian yang ia pakai untuk berpose nanti.

"Apakah aku harus memakai ini?" tanya Meiko sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"Tenang saja, gaun pengantin itu cocok untukmu, Meiko-san." jawab sang_ stylist._

Meiko memperhatikan gaun pengantin yang ia pakai, mengingatkannya pada waktu dulu. Tiba-tiba wajah Meiko memerah, iya dia hanya pernah satu kali memakai gaun pengantin dan itu ketika ia menikah dengan Kaito. Memakai gaun pengantin rasanya agak risih.

"Kenapa Meiko-san?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Akhirnya Meiko keluar dari ruang _make up _dan segera berjalan menemui Satoshi. Satoshi yang sedang duduk santai memperhatikan Meiko dengan gaun pengantin. Matanya langsung terbelalak lebar.

"Meiko, kau sungguh cantik memakai gaun ini!" seru Satoshi.

"Eh? Terima kasih." gumam Meiko malu-malu. "Ngomong-ngomong mana pasanganku?"

"Tentu, ia akan datang sebentar lagi."

Tidak lama kemudian Kaito datang, ia ditemani oleh Hiroki. Kaito memakai jas pengantin berwarna putih, serasi dengan gaun pengantin Meiko. Meiko kaget melihat ternyata model pria pasangannya adalah Kaito.

"Satoshi! Kenapa Kaito?" tanya Meiko.

"Lho? Model pria kita tidak bisa hadir dan kebetulan Kaito-san tidak sibuk, jadi aku memintanya." jawab Satoshi santai.

"Lagipula Kaito-san cocok juga memakai pakaian ini," tambah Hiroki. "Serasi denganmu, Meiko-san."

Wajah Meiko langsung saja memerah, serasi? Duh, seperti pasangan pengantin sungguhan saja. Apalagi dari cara Hiroki mengantarkan Kaito, layaknya pendamping pengantin pria dan Satoshi menjadi pendamping pengantin wanita.

Meiko menjadi pusing dan malu sendiri. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Memikirkan pemotretan ini layaknya sebuah pernikahan sungguhan membuat Meiko malu.

"Sudah, sudah. Waktunya bekerja, Kaito dan Meiko." ujar Satoshi.

"Baiklah." ujar Kaito dan Meiko bersamaan.

.

.

.

Kenapa tema pemotretan kali ini pernikahan? Karena Satoshi dimintai tolong oleh temannya yang adalah pengrajin gaun pengantin. Ia memiliki gaun baru yang ingin diluncurkan dan butuh model untuk mempromosikannya.

Pose pertama mereka adalah saling berpelukan. Kaito mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Meiko, ia memegang pinggang Meiko dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi Meiko terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Satoshi yang melihat hal itu langsung bertindak.

"Meiko, ada apa? Kau hanya perlu memegang pinggang Kaito-san." ujar Satoshi.

"Tapi..." gumam Meiko.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." ujar Kaito.

Akhirnya Meiko menurut dan foto pertama berhasil diambil, rasanya pemotretan kali ini akan menjadi pekerjaan yang melelahkan.

* * *

Setelah beberapa pose Meiko mulai terbiasa dengan Kaito dalam jarak dekat, iya berpisah darinya selama 10 tahun tentu kalau berdekatan seperti ini rasanya agak risih. Satoshi meminta Kaito berpose jongkok di hadapan Meiko sambil memberikan cincin dan Meiko menerimanya.

Pose ini termasuk gampang tapi jantung Meiko berdetak kencang dari awal pemotretan. Berpose layaknya pengantin bersama Kaito, mengingatkan ia akan masa lalunya dengan Kaito. Masa dimana mereka masih bahagia menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

"Bagus sekali," ujar Satoshi. "Sekarang aku meminta adegan ciuman kalian."

"HA?" jerit Meiko kaget.

"Kenapa? Setelah selesai menikah boleh mencium pasangannya kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Kita coba saja." ujar Kaito.

"Ayo, kalian bersiap-siap."

Kaito mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Meiko, ia bisa melihat wajah Meiko yang sangat memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Jantung Meiko berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat, rasanya memalukan setelah sekian lama tidak berciuman harus melakukannya lagi.

Sekitar tiga senti lagi, wajah Meiko makin memerah. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia tidak ingin disentuh seperti ini oleh Kaito. Masih ada rasa enggan di hatinya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan Kaito malah mengecup kening Meiko.

"Meiko, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukan seperti itu kan?" tanya Satoshi frustasi.

"Eh?" Meiko berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya itu.

"Fujimura-san, kurasa kau jangan memaksakan hal yang Meiko tidak suka." ujar Kaito.

'DEG!'

Kata-kata Kaito itu, sama persis seperti 17 tahun yang lalu. Ketika Meiko berusia 16 tahun, ketika ia menerima kenyataan bahwa ia hamil. Ia telah melakukannya dengan Kaito dan mereka akan memiliki anak.

* * *

"_Hamil?" ujar Meiko kaget saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia sering merasa mual dan saat melakukan pengecekan, ternyata dia positif hamil. Dia ingin segera memberitahu hal ini pada Kaito._

_Meiko berjalan ke sekolah dengan perasaan was-was, dia takut orang-orang mengetahuinya hamil dan akan mencemoohnya. Meiko langsung menemui Kaito dan menjelaskan semuanya._

"_Kau hamil?" tanya Kaito._

"_Iya," jawab Meiko. "Kau mau bertanggung jawab?"_

"_Baiklah. Akan kulakukan semuanya untukmu dan anak kita."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Apa kau bilang, Meiko? Hamil?" tanya ayah Meiko. Ia sangat marah mengetahui anak satu-satunya yang ia banggakan hamil di luar nikah dan ada seorang pria yang bersama._

"_Otou-san kumohon... Aku minta maaf..." ujar Meiko lirih._

"_Maaf katamu? Tidak ada kata maaf, Meiko. Kau memalukan nama keluarga."_

_Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat jantung Meiko serasa ditikam pisau. Rasanya sakit sekali, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Air mata mengalir dari wajahnya._

"_Otou-sama maafkan aku." ujar Kaito._

"_Kau juga sama saja dengan Meiko? Kalian berdua sama memalukannya! Gara-gara kau, anakku... Ia bisa mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dari kau, pria yang akan aku pilihkan untuknya. Tapi kau malah membuatnya begini?"_

"_Otou-sama aku tahu aku yang salah, tapi kurasa kau jangan memaksakan hal yang Meiko tidak suka."_

"_Apa katamu?"_

_Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kaito langsung menggengam tangan Meiko, ia membawa Meiko lari dari rumah orangtuanya. Meiko mengikuti langkah kaki Kaito._

"_Kaito, kenapa?" tanya Meiko._

"_Aku ingin kau hidup bersamaku, Meiko. Sekarang dan selamanya." jawab Kaito._

"_Baiklah."_

* * *

Meiko masih melamun karena terbayang masa lalunya dulu, wajahnya semakin memerah. Kaito yang melihatnya berusaha menyadarkan Meiko dari lamunannya. Ia memainkan tangannya di depan wajah Meiko.

"Meiko, hei Meiko..." panggil Kaito pelan.

"Kyaaa... Kau mengagetkanku!" jerit Meiko.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Hah... Baiklah," ujar Satoshi. "Satu pose terakhir dan kalian boleh pulang."

Akhirnya Kaito dan Meiko berpose saling bergandengan tangan, tidak ada yang s_pecial _memang tapi ini pose yang cukup bagus.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai pemotretan Meiko langsung mengganti pakaiannya dan pergi dari ruangan itu, ia ingin pulang ke rumah menenangkan pikirannya. Kaito yang telah selesai mengganti pakaiannya langsung menyusul Meiko.

"Meiko..." panggil Kaito. Tapi Meiko tidak menoleh ke arah Kaito, ia terus berlari sampai keluar gedung. Ia terus berlari tanpa peduli kemana ia akan pergi. Kaito juga terus mengejar Meiko.

"Meiko, kumohon berhenti." ujar Kaito. Tapi Meiko tidak mau berhenti. Akhirnya Kaito berhasil menyusul Meiko dan menghentikan langkah Meiko dengan menggengam tangannya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan aku!" jerit Meiko sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kaito. Tapi Kaito malah makin mempererat genggamannya.

"Kumohon tatap aku, Meiko. Kau kenapa lari?" tanya Kaito.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu menjadi urusanku karena-"

"Karena apa?"

Kaito langsung terdiam, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Meiko. Pertanyaan tentang status hubungan mereka. Apa hubungan mereka? Mereka bukanlah pasangan suami-istri lagi, lalu apa hubungan mereka?

Kaito melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Meiko, ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Ia berusaha sadar dari keinginan terdalamnya, ia ingin hubungannya dengan Meiko bisa kembali seperti dulu. Melewati masa-masa bahagia bersama.

"Kau tahu, hal tadi membuatku risih." ujar Meiko.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya, berpose bersama dengan pakaian pengantin pula. Aku tidak mau!"

"Berarti kalau dengan model lain kau mau?"

"Itu..."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, semilir angin sore menemani mereka berdua. Beberapa orang yang lalu lalang hanya berjalan santai saja melewati mereka, tapi ada juga yang saling berbisik-bisik.

"Kau tahu... Aku masih terus memikirkanmu, Meiko." ujar Kaito.

"Bohong! Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku waktu itu?" tanya Meiko. Hatinya terasa sakit, Kaito mulai mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu lagi.

"Aku tahu aku yang salah, tapi aku masih mencintaimu."

"Hentikan! Kalau berteman aku masih bisa terima, tapi kalau lebih dari itu maaf. Hatiku sudah terlalu sakit, Kaito. Sangat sakit." Tiba-tiba air mara keluar dari pelupuk mata Meiko.

Kaito yang melihatnya merasa iba, ia mendekati Meiko dan memeluknya. Meiko berusaha memberontak, tapi pelukan Kaito malah makin erat. Akhirnya Meiko terdiam, membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir.

"Maaf, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menyakitimu." ujar Kaito.

Meiko tetap saja terdiam, air mata masih mendominasi dirinya. Kaito melepaskan pelukannya, ia menghapus air mata Meiko. Ah, lagi-lagi seperti dulu. Setiap sentuhan Kaito entah kenapa mengingatkannya akan masa lalu.

"Berhenti." gumam Meiko pelan.

Akhirnya Kaito berhenti menghapus air mata Meiko, ia membiarkan Meiko terdiam. Tapi ia tahu Meiko masih menangis, hanya saja ia tidak diperbolehkan menghapus kesedihan itu. Ternyata meski mereka mulai akrab, tapi fakta bahwa Meiko masih merasa sakit karena Kaito belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Aku tahu kau masih marah, atau tidak ingin aku lebih dari sekedar teman." gumam Kaito.

"Kalau tahu kenapa?" tanya Meiko.

"Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, Meiko. Dari awal."

"Percuma."

"Tidak ada kata percuma."

Kaito segera menyentuh tangan Meiko, Meiko tidak menolak. Kaito langsung saja jongkok di hadapan Meiko dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah. Tindakan Kaito ini cukup mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Kaito, kau kira kita sedang pemotretan?" tanya Meiko.

"Tidak. Aku memang ingin memberimu ini." jawab Kaito sambil memakaikan cincin di jari manis Meiko. Meiko terkejut memandangnya, Kaito langsung berdiri dan mengecup tangan Meiko.

Wajah Meiko langsung saja memerah, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia merasa tersanjung karena tindakan Kaito. Meiko ingin memarahi Kaito, tapi tidak bisa. Mulutnya seperti terkunci. Kaito langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Meiko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Meiko dengan wajah memerah.

"Cincin ini tanda pertemanan kita, Meiko. Terserah padamu menganggapku seperti apa," ujar Kaito. Untuk sejenak ia menghentikan ucapannya. Meiko tetap menanti apa yang akan Kaito katakan, jantungnya terus berdetak kencang. "Aku... akan terus menunggu hingga kau mau membuka hatimu."

"Eh?"

Meiko terkejut mendengarnya, Kaito akan terus menunggunya? Padahal dulu waktu mereka bersama Meiko selalu dicampakkan, sekarang semua seperti berbalik 180 derajat. Meiko tidak mengerti apa yang Kaito pikirkan.

"Meski genggaman kita terlepas, tapi hatiku tidak akan lepas untukmu." ujar Kaito lagi.

Wajah Meiko benar-benar memerah, ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa yang Kaito ucapkan. Kaito berjalan mendekati Meiko dan mengecup keningnya. Mata Meiko terbelalak, ia tidak menyangka Kaito akan menciumnya, meski hanya di kening.

"Kalau aku melakukan hal yang tidak kau suka, kau akan marah," ujar Kaito sambil tersenyum manis. Jantung Meiko terus berdetak kencang, ia merasa Kaito tidak gampang menyerah akan dirinya. "Sampai jumpa, Meiko."

Kaito berjalan meninggalkan Meiko sendiri. Untuk sesaat Meiko merasa jantungnya bisa berhenti. Kenapa? Ia merasa seperti gadis yang baru merasakan perasaan jatuh cinta. Ia terus menerus memikirkan masa lalunya dengan Kaito.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin terus menungguku?" tanya Meiko yang tentu tidak akan dijawab siapa-siapa.

Meiko memperhatikan cincin yang Kaito berikan padanya, wajahnya tiba-tiba kembali memerah. Ia memperhatikan jalanan yang tadi kaito lewati sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau kau mau menungguku, baiklah." gumam Meiko dan ia berjalan pulang ke apartemennya.

Meiko tersenyum, ia merasa Kaito yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Kaito yang sekarang berusaha untuk mengerti perasaannya. Meiko sangat tersentuh. Ia melihat cincinya, setidaknya ia memiliki satu benda yang membuat kenangan mengenai Kaito. Kenangan indah mungkin?

Tidak selamanya kenangan itu buruk, asalkan orang yang pernah menyakitimu mau berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatimu dan menunggumu. Suatu saat perasaan itu akan bersatu dan membuat kenangan yang indah.

**The End**

A/N: Akhirnya selesai minna...

Ditunggu reviewnya...^^


End file.
